User blog:Andrew0218/Red vs Giygas. Monstrous Rap Battles
The notorious final boss in EarthBound, Giygas, goes against the creepy life-threatening monster in the NES Godzilla Creepypasta, Red, to see who's the horror king. In this battle, a very special guest, Noah, helped me to write for Red. Huge thanks to Noah! You can check out his amazing rap battle series down below. Beat Intro MONSTROUS RAP BATTLES! RED! VS! GIYGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! BEGIN! Giygas (0:20): In this battle, the true victory is something you can’t grasp. I’m a verbal Brainshocker when it comes to battle raps! A top-notch evil lethal MC straight from the SNES! Now RUN-away ‘fore I Fatally Wound ya just like Ness! You’re not scary, you’re just a Nightmare that came from a fever dream! When it’s time to crush wannabe freaks, I’m the genial Devil’s Machine! So scram now, Red, you can’t scare me, this horror king’s got lands to rule! You can go back to your game, try to catch a reptile or two! Red (0:42): We’ve come Face to Face, but Only One Will Survive this bit, and it’s not gonna be the Pathetic Worm who was beat by little kids! But I’ll leave this prey slain today, there will be no Replay, So learn from Pokey, sprout some legs and run the other way! I seize the souls of lesser beings, you just leave gamers depressed, This so-called God Idiot is too Blind to see I’ll leave him in distress! Leave you and your legions possessed! You Can Burn Like The Rest! The most dastardly Destroyah since NES and I’m Still The Best! Giygas (1:03): Yes, I admit I got defeated by some Not-teeny-beanies, But at least I don’t show little kids an eagle in a bikini! You’re just like Poo, except without the strength and PSI spells! And with these horrible rhymes you should just go Kill Yourself! I’m giving traumatic experiences, the real God of all evils! I won’t be missing you when I murder this shapeshifting beetle! Next time choose someone less aggressive to battle you in your fights, ‘Cause unlike you, this beast can haunt without fake screenshots and sprites! Red (1:25): You Are Not Leaving! I’m Not Done With You, I am quite certain, that even in the most ridiculous of alternate endings, he cannot win! If you weren’t just a flying head, I would rip you limb from limb! ButI Will End This Futile Struggle! There will be no one to Miss Him! If you had a physical brain, you may have thought this battle through, But because you Broke The Rules, I will be the one to break you! So say “Fuzzy Pickles!” Before this hell beast’s fires give you closure! Don’t step closer, you poser, or else it’s already Game Over! Giygas (1:45): Now before I reach my final phase, you might wanna commit suicide! ‘Fore I hit ya from the left, right, up, down, an attack on Foursides! Battling a powerful boss like Giygas, I almost pity ya, Because you can’t win, I’ll ram you over just like Melissa! Here’s the truth: I Always Hated you and your crappy lines! To choose,I’d Rather Die Than listen to these horrible rhymes! Time for one last blow to settle this battle against this snob. So, does it taste good when you got bitten by the Rap God? Red (2:05): Vanish away back to your bubble, or we’ll see if you’re combustible, I’m untouchable! It’s no theory, I’m proven to be indestructible! You’ll be left Fatally Wounded, won’t need PSI to finish this! I devoured theKing of Monsters! This pricks not fit to be the village idiot! No level can hide you, and Melissa won’t come back to revive you, When this towering Titanosaurus trumps over all beastly Kaiju, Claws gleaming, plans scheming, don’t even try to beat this, Close your eyes and know that my hell like flows have aborted this fetus. Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? ' ' Poll Who won? Red Giygas Category:Blog posts